Protected
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Yusuke Keeps His Secret Well Hidden... DOMINANT (abusive) Yusuke, Kink-heavy.


_Title: Protected_  
 _Author: CanaanAlshea_  
 _Summary: Yusuke Keeps His Secret Well Hidden._  
 _POV: Yusuke_

 _**Authors note: The prompt was to "see Yusuke dominating the hell out of Kurama, feeling a little guilty once he's acted out his fantasies, but too possessive and addicted to Kurama to let him go. Huge plus for dirty talking Yusuke and forcing Kurama to do/say things." SO. Let the kink begin!**_

I never meant to hurt him.

I meant only to protect him...! The looks they gave him when he walked around the halls, the way the guards would tug at themselves after he walked by, when they could smell us through the doors. I knew he had a tendancy to be intoxicating, and hell, until Suichi's lifespan ended...he was only human.

Kurama's no pansy. I'd seen him fight, knew that I would never want to face him in an actual battle where anger dissolved into that cold calculation he's too damn good at. But, walking around in human skin, all slender limbs and fiery hair, he was just asking to be shoved against a wall. They would have ravaged him without a second thought, and they would have had to die for it.

So...it was just easier to keep him.

I kept my doors locked, sealed, and sound-proofed at all times. It could only be opened, from the inside or out, by my own Reiki. He couldn't open this door if he wanted to. But, if that's what had to be done to keep him safe, I could handle the angry looks.

I paused in the doorway, seeing him curled up against the end of the couch with a book balanced on his knees.

"...Hey babe."

He snorted, snapped the book shut and rotated so his feet hit the floor, looking at the wall, "Do not attempt to soften my mood with empty titles, Yusuke. I am not that gullible." He glared at the sealed windows, the marks on the walls that kept his energy locked; no one could sense him in here.

"Come on, don't be that way," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissed the curve of his shoulder, "...I missed you." Kurama sighed heavily through his nose, then brushed his fingers over my hands, locking them over his chest, "I missed you aswell. You've been gone for three days, you know." I looked up, calculating, "No it's...no wait, your right. Shit. I'm sorry fox," I tilted his head back to catch his lips, biting softly, "I'll make it up to you."

"Yusuke, no-no!" he pushed on my chest, "I can't...I don't want this." When I opened my mouth to protest he sighed heavily, stood up and stalked across the room with his arms over his chest, "I admit I loved you, I still do, but you know as well as I that this was not the way it was supposed to work. ...We weren't supposed to stay here."

"What, now you want to go back to Ningenkai? 'Cause that's bull-"

"Not Ningenkai," Kurama sighed, brushing his bangs back in a jerking motion, "But, this," he waved his hand at the room, "This stone and silence is driving me to madness. I need to go into the forest; I am not thriving in this place of mechanics, logics, the smell of steel work..." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, clearing it of too many thoughts. "Please, just let me-"

My hands were around his arms and slamming him against the wall before I could even think. He cried out, "Yusuke-what the hell-"

"What, you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?" I tightened my grip, hearing the bones creak, "You'll DIE Kurama! Think I could live with that? Think you can handle strutting around the demon world, every piece of you screaming 'hey I'm human, come eat me'?"

"I'm not-"

I cut him off, pressing my mouth to his, biting pink lips and licking the small bead of blood I left in my wake. It was sharp, metallic; I could hear myself growling, biting harder to bring more of that addictive fluid into my mouth.

"Yusuke, please, you can't...! Ah! Stop!"

I pinned his wrists above his head with one of my hands, taking his chin in the other and yanking his head to the side, exposing that pale column of his throat. The veins pulsed there, alive and tantelizing.

"You like this," I whispered, scraping my sharper teeth along his pulse. He shook his head, "Yusuke, damn it-"

"Say it!" He flinched, whacking his head against the wall in an attempt to get away, "I like it!" he cried out, twisting his wrists. I held tighter.

"Good fox," I whispered, biting and licking up the blood that flowed from his neck, "I know you do..."

...What the hell was I doing?

His breath was labored when I let him go, walking over to the large bed and pausing at the edge, adjusting one of the pillows.

"...Come over here." I looked over my shoulder to see him sneer, wiping the blood from his fingers and onto the wall, "I am not a dog-"

"Kurama..." I let a bit of my energy reach out to him, watched the way his sanguine hair stood up, electricity making his joints twitch. He sighed, refusing to look up as he stood next to me, hands crossed elegantly in front of him.

"Get on the bed," I growled, tugging at his white tunic, wanting to taste the scars that lay hidden beneath it.

He sat down gingerly, refusing to look at me as I tugged his clothing off, leaving him nude and shivering, the only light source a lamp on the far end of the room. He was so...human, appetizing.

"There's a good fox..." I pushed his shoulder and he fell back, eyes following me as I inspected the display. I paced to the other side of the bed, running my fingers over his throat and chest, those green irises never leaving my form. Whether he was enamored or afraid...I didn't care.

"Open your mouth," I murmered. He swallowed, then obeyed, looking downward as I traced his lips with my thumb, touching blunt, human teeth and teasing his tongue. He traced the blue tattoos along my arm with his fingertips, long, manicured nails giving me goosebumps.

"Why don't we put you to better use?"

Before he could protest I flipped him onto his stomach and raised him to his hands and knees by his hair, tugging him close to me. He looked up, confused but knowing what was going to happen.

He rested his forehead against my stomach, heating the skin there with labored breath.

I forced him back, pulling my member out for him to see, to know how fucking hard he made me. I rubbed the head along his lips, pulling away when his tongue darted out.

"Ah...don't you think you should ask me first?" I twisted my hand, feeling a few of those blood-red strands give, the way his lips parted in a quiet cry of pain.

"Go on," I urged, wetting his lips with the leaking head, "I know how much you like it."

"Yusuke," he whispered, voice significantly husky and eyes shadowed, "Please, may I make you feel good?"

I smiled, letting go of his hair and stroking his face, holding his chin in my hand, "How do you want to do that, fox boy?"

"I want to suck you," he murmered, embarassed at being so crude. But damn, the way his cheeks lit up, his eyes darting just a little...it was beautiful. "I want to suck your cock."

"Then do it," was the only warning I gave him before gripping his hair (the thick locks a perfect weight, giving me control over his movements...) and shoving myself down his throat. He made the smallest of whimpers, fingers digging into the markings on my skin. I fucked his mouth for a minute, drunk from the smallest gagging sounds and the way he tried to pull away.

I shoved him back, those red lips parting and gulping air.

"Yu-?"

I clapped my hand over his mouth and nose, pressing my body down, crushing the air from his delicate ribcage. "Shhh..." I bit his earlobe, his cheek, marking him. He thrashed, throwing his head sideways, narrow chest heaving in an attempt to breathe. I could see the veins in those wide eyes, locked onto mine and silently begging not to die.

He'd be so damn easy to kill, too...

"Think you can be good?" I purred, leaning down, giving him no choice but to look me in the eye, "Do you think you can convince me to let you breathe?" He nodded, frantically pawing at my chest and shoulders, not pushing me away but every instinct was screaming for him to do so. Self preservation kept him submissive. He gave a muffled sort of scream and I let go.

He coughed, sucking in air and sobbing, though no tears were in his eyes. "If you disappoint me," I smiled, "I do it again. Got it?"

The fox nodded.

I smacked him, "I know you can fucking talk!"

"YES. Yes Yusuke I understand, I'll be good, please...!"

"Good." I nudged his legs open, lying between them and stroking the bruises that stood out against his pale flesh. Smiling, I traced the veins on his member, the trimmed hair crowning it, "You pretend you don't like it, but you're already hard..." He flushed, looked away.

"I guess those rumors were right," he gave a little cry as I rubbed my calloused thumb over the head, smearing fluid and slicking it, "Clever little slut. You'll do anything to get fucked, won't you?"

My fox-in-human-skin. He closed his eyes tightly, swollen lips parting as I stroked him. I slid my arm under his hips, angling him upward. "Answer me when I ask you a question," I whispered. I smacked the inside of his thigh, mouth watering as he screamed and a red handprint swelled there.

"Stupid fox..."

"I'll do anything," he moaned, throwing his head to the side and trying to hide behind his hair, "I'll do anything to get fucked by you..." He shuddered, legs trying to close as I licked the new mark. So pretty. "I think," I mumbled against his skin, "You need to convince me."

Smack!

Smack!

The sound echoed in the room as my palm struck the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, his ass, again and again over the same spots. He squirmed and i grabbed his hip, my heart pounding as I held him at a twisted angle. I pinned his legs to the side with my thighs, small wrists pinned above his head beneath my palm. I hit him, alternating between each cheek until they were bright, cherry red. My erection bobbed against his hip.

"I like you like this," I kissed his ribcage, looking up at my fox to see his face wet with tears, trembling hard enough to make the mattress squeak just a bit. So pretty.  
He flinched as I dragged my nails down his rear end.

"Yusuke..." he swallowed thickly, hiccuped, "Please..." I released him, though he didn't move, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing through his teeth.

"Shh..."

I pulled him over my thighs, laughing when he flinched and tried to pull up despite my hand over his head, keeping his face against the mattress, "Now, now," I smacked him again and he screamed, jerking sideways, "I haven't even started yet, pretty fox, and you're already trying to run?" smack, "Not very nice of you, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry!" he cried out.

Smack, "Are you going to be good?"

"Ahn!" he white-knuckled the bedsheets, "Yes, I'll be good!"

Smack!, Smack!, "Are you going to try and run?!"

"No! No, I'll stay here, Yusuke! Please...!"

I spanked him a few more times, just for the hell of it, to see if his pretty rear end could get any redder. When I was satisfied with the color, I stroked his back, the ends of his hair. He shook hard, practically vibrating in my lap. "Shh," I brushed the bangs out of his face, "All done. You did so good. Good fox!" He'd be black and blue from waist to thigh tomorrow. I brushed his ear with my lips, "Does my slut still want to be fucked?"

He buried his face in my thigh, unintentionally raising his backside. A few shuddering breaths before he nodded. "Yes please," he whispered, looking over his shoulder at me, green eyes wide and shining, "Yusuke, please fuck this slut. I've been good, yes?"

Gods. I moaned, my dick aching; I was a sucker for his voice, the way he begged. "Yes," I whispered, pulling him up, "You've been very good. And you get to ride my cock for a bit, okay?" Terribly human, Kurama shivered, kissed my cheek and neck.

"Open up," I held the root of my erection, nudging his cheeks with it. Obediently, he held himself open for me, looking at the hollow of my throat, my chest; refused to meet my eyes. He let out a shuddering breath when the head sank in with a small 'pop'. He gulped air, whimpered; it made me even harder... He started to move downward and I grabbed his throat, squeezing just a little.

"Manners, fox," I grinned.

"Please," he moaned, tipped his head back and his hair brushed my thighs, "Let me ride you...I'll make you feel good..."

"I know," I suckled his throat, briefly, "You hate being so empty, don't you? You like to be full of Master's dick..." I tilted my hips, let another inch slide inside. He was hot, impossibly tight.

"Yesssss," panting, he trembled, tried not to buck downward, "Yes I love to be full of you, Master...please, give me more?"

I bared my teeth, snarling. His screams sent a chill through me as I gripped his thighs, slamming him down and making him take all eight inches at once, moaning as he thrashed.

Kurama blinked back tears, shuddering and jerking his body in small circles, riding me for all he was worth. I licked my lips, wishing I could take a picture; he was beautiful like this, all pride tossed away and every piece of him given to me. I lay back on my pillows, locking my hands behind my head and letting him do all the work.

"Ah! Yusuke I'm...so full...thank you..." he kept his eyes shut, hands gripping his ankles so hard it was sure to leave bruises.

"Fuuuuuck," I moaned, being squeezed by tight heat, "Still, fox." He immediately paused, panting and seated fully, trembling from being stretched this way. Chest heaving, he tilted his head back, making little jerking motions now and then. "Have I displeased you?" he wouldn't look at me. "No, you did so good," I caressed his stomach and chest, the white scars there, "I just want to look at you for a minute...how needy you are," I pressed the bulge showing through his slender belly, "You can feel me all the way up here, can't you?" I pressed and he moaned, flinching. "Yes Yusuke," he panted, squirming just a bit, hips moving in small circles, "I feel all of you inside of me...all the way inside of me-Ah! No!"

I couldn't stop; I laughed, a sick sort of happiness as I pushed his stomach harder, bouncing him just a little with my hips. Small beads of sweat broke from his temples and brow, pain overwhelming pleasure for a moment.

"Please-"

I smacked him across the mouth, "Shut up. Keep going."

He bit his lip, nodded and shuddered before moving again, slender hips moving up and down. He was bent almost in half, tilting his upper body backward and holding onto my thighs for stability. My fox cried out, panting loudly. I couldn't take anymore.

I sat up, crossing my legs and hooking my hands around his shoulders from the back, jerking his body up and down to my liking. I was jackhammering him and he was crying. God damn, it was beautiful...

"You need to cum don't you?" I panted, biting his chest, "You love this."

"Yes yes," he sobbed, shaking his head and gulping air, "Yes please can I cum Yusuke-ah! gods!-please?!"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I used his body as nothing more than a tool to jerk off, but damn...I couldn't stop. Not now.

"No...not unless I think you really need it..."

Kurama made such a beautiful whore, strands of hair sticking to his face and lips, his erection bobbing and weeping, all of him flushed and slick with sweat...

"Such a perfect fuck-hole." I bit him, hard, holding him down on my cock as wave after wave of cum shot into his ass. He panted, small whining noises escaping his throat.

Finally, he pulled off my softening member, his eyes hidden behind wet bangs.

I sat up, feeling dizzy and high.

"...Kurama?"

My lover wiped his hand on the sheets, keeping his head down, "...I'm going...to go take a bath," he whispered, wincing as he stood. My hand shot out, grabbed his wrist, "Hey."

He looked down at me, completely without expression. I sat up, kissed his lips tenderly, mindful of the blood, "I'm..." sorry. I'm sorry. That's what I wanted to say, "I love you." He smiled, just a little, kissed me back without passion.

"I love you too Yusuke," he drifted into the bathroom, pausing at the sliding door.

"...You okay?"

"Don't worry," he looked over his shoulder at me, blank of any expression, "I will not leave here without your explicit permission. Now, if you will excuse me." The door locked.

I laid back down, stared at the ceiling and basking in the afterwaves of my orgasm, drunk from the smell of our sex. I glanced at the bloody sheets, tossed a pillow over them.

No. He wouln't be going anywhere.


End file.
